walking dead
by dylw45
Summary: this is a story about a 14 year old that is in the zombie apocalypse with people in a group surviving with there school being there base, going out for resources trying to survive the walking dead
1. Chapter 1

When I was 14 years old, this is what happened at my school...

chp.1

I was at school, social studies was over and I was at lunch. I was at a round table next to a bunch of people I didn't really know. I was eating some chips and a sandwich. Suddenly I heard a huge pop. Of course everybody looked around confused of who did it. I heard it at my table beside me. In fact it felt like it was right under my chin. I looked down and my chip bag was opened through the top and the bottom. Some jerk must of hit his fist on it.I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was a police officer. "You sit over at this table right now!" "Yes sir" I said. He made me sit at the table that the teachers were sitting at. There was only 3 adults there including the officer. "What were you thinking?" Because I was not the one who did it I didn't know how to respond, so i stayed silent. "You deaf or something boy?" yelled the officer. "No" I replied. "So,what were you thinking?" "I did'nt do it" "You don't lie to a police officer, or anybody really" He breathes out deeply in anger. "whats your name?" "Marshall" "you will be going to detention for the rest of the day" "yes sir" i said. I ate the rest of my food then lunch was over. The police officer walked me to the detention room and i took a seat in the back. He talked to the teacher for a second then left. The teacher didn't say anything so I didn't either. I don't remember exactly what happened but I'm pretty sure I dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

chp.2

I woke up.I looked around for a second and noticed the teacher wasn't there. Other than that it was normal. In the hall I saw a flickering light. I got up from my chair and went into the hallway. The flickering light was a light on the ceiling not working correctly. I heard a huge creek. It made me flinch. Next I heard a big bang. It sounded like someone was beating a hammer on cement. It made me flinch again. Next one of the lights from the ceiling fell right in front of me, breaking the glass. Luckily none of the glass pierced me. To my left was a bathroom. I started walking towards it. I enter the bathroom and no one was in there. When I walk out, I felt something grab me. I quickly turn around to see some kind of messed up face. It looked human but it was all scratched up. He was shaking me back and forth trying to attack me. I pushed at it but it didn't do anything. I punched it in the face. It completely turned its neck to the right. When it stopped moving, I pushed it arms off my shoulders and shoved it. It backed up a little but It was still on its feet. While it was walking backwards, I kicked it right in the chest making it fall. I looked around for weapons before it got up. I was about to get the broken glass from the lamp that fell but the thing was right in front of the glass. I saw a emergency axe beside me that was supposed to be used in case of a fire. I elbowed the glass as hard as I could and made a huge crack in it. The thing was almost on its feet now. I hit the glass again and it broke. I got the axe as the thing was walking towards me,making a disturbing groaning kind of sound. I gruesomely chopped the axe through its head. Its arms dropped. It kept on standing for a second then dropped down backwards. I felt… strangely awkward, confused of what to do next. I calmed down and my train of thought started running again. I turned around looking through the hallways.

_there may be more of them_

I thought

_I should take the axe with me_

I had the axe in both hands ready for anything to jump out and attack me. I gleamed in all the rooms, nothing in there other than the pools of blood and blood smears on the walls. I finally saw something familiar on the floor. It was the police officer that reported me to the detention room. I saw a handgun in his holster. I felt like he might of been one of those things so i lifted my axe and chopped his head. Blood splattered everywhere. It was really gross but I couldn't gross out now, I needed the gun. I pulled it out of the holster. I put down the axe so i could study the gun. It didn't seem as different from an airsoft gun, except that it was heavier. Apparently the trigger is easy to pull, in fact TOO easy. Bang! I was extremely surprised by how loud it was. I never knew a gun was that loud. I then heard the groan of one of the things and saw one walk out of a room.I was aiming at it but before I could shoot at it another one came out of a another, then another. Eventually there was a dozen of them and they were only 10 seconds away from getting me. "Hey over here, quick!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw a open door behind me with a room. I looked at the ceiling and there was an opened vent with a boy in it. "Climb up here, quick!" I saw a chair under the vent and I used it to reach up to the vent.


	3. Chapter 3

chp.3

I got into the vent. The boy in the vent looked the same age as me. He had a backpack beside him. It was black and had the initials B.L. on it. He opened the bag up. Inside the bag he had a huge clump of meat, about the size of a fist. He pulled it out and looked through the opening watching all of those things struggling to climb onto the chair below. "Hey! You over there, yoo-hoo!" He said making even more of the things come into the room. He drops the clump of meat onto the floor. The things start feasting on the clump of meat. He then puts the vent cover onto the closing. He then turns. "Follow me" We start crawling forward. "Whats your name?" I said. "Its Bruce" "What does the L on your initials mean?" "I'd rather not say" Even though I'm eager to know his last name, I didn't question it again. We took a right and started crawling forwards again then we stopped. Bruce lifted the lid to the vent and dropped down onto the floor. "Come down here!" he said. "Ok, catch my gun!" I threw my gun that I got from the police officer to Bruce. He then puts the gun down and starts pushing on a door for some reason. I leaped onto the floor and did a roll to catch my fall. When I got up to see where we were. I then noticed that this was the same hallway I was in before and the door Bruce was pushing on was the door to the room with all the things in it. I also noticed my axe that I had put down beside the police officer. I picked it up and went to Bruce. "How are we gonna lock the door? We don't have the key to the door" "I know" Bruce said "go get that chair from that classroom, and hurry up, I can't hold this door much longer" I walk to the classroom and open the door. I looked around and none of the things were in there. I got the chair and put it beside Bruce. "Here" "Good" He said "push on this door while I shut it with this chair" "Ok" I said. I put down my axe and start pushing on the door. While I'm pushing Bruce is putting the chair under the knob at an angle where its impossible to open the door. I stop pushing and the chair holds the things in the room. "Follow me" Bruce says. I picked back up my axe and Bruce led the way. I realized that the clump of meat was used to keep the things in the room."Smart" I said. "Thanks" Bruce said back. "You know my name, but I don't know yours" Bruce said. "So what's your name?" "Marshall." "Cool." We stay silent for a moment. "What happened?" I asked. "What's going on?" "There was an outbreak, the disease is like rabies but worse." "So what are those things?" "We don't know, their infected humans but for now we just call them walkers." "Oh." We start walking down some stairs. "Where did you get the meat from your backpack?" "Thats what I'm about to show you." When we get down the stairs we entered the same cafeteria I got in trouble in days before. We walked behind the cash register, where only the lunch ladies were suppose to serve the food. We start walking to a door behind the cash register, but before we could we noticed a walker on the floor, lying on its stomach without legs only able to reach out for us and groan loudly with hunger. "This is perfect for some aiming practice" Bruce said. He took out my gun that he picked up after we locked the door with the chair. He took out the magazine to the handgun and counted the bullets whispering the numbers as he counted. "3 bullets left" Bruce said "you're gonna have to use each shot wisley" "Ok" I said. He puts the magazine onto the counter. He hands the gun to me. "Show me how to get the gun ready." I pull on the top of the gun, cocking it, getting it ready for fire. "Good, now try aiming at the walkers head." I aim the gun at the walkers head. "Good, now try shooting it," I try but it doesn't do anything. Infact it won't even let me pull the trigger down. "It's not working" I said. Bruce walks towards me. "Its not working because safety mode is on." He shows me where the safety button is and I shoot it, but it only makes a click sound, not actually shooting. "Good, you know how to shoot." I walk over to the magazine to put it in the gun but before I could Bruce slaps the magazine first before I could grab it. "Kill it with the axe, not the gun." I grab my axe from the counter. "Why can't I kill it with the gun?" "Well, number 1, it is wasting ammunition. Number 2, the sound attracts too many walkers." "So what's the use of the gun if its too loud?" "We're gonna need a silencer." "Are we gonna have time for that?" "It takes a lot of time but it probably would be best to play it safe and get a silencer." "Well, where are we gonna get it?" "A gun store." "When are we going there?" "Probably.." Bruce waits for a moment looking down trying to think. "Most likely…tomorrow." "Wait, you don't have a weapon" I said. "Yes I do, I have a swiss army pocket knife and a sledge hammer." "Ok." We walk to the storage room behind the cash register. I knew we hit the jackpot when i saw what was behind those doors.


End file.
